


Some are born to endless night.

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burning hospital, Character Death, I think ive got everything in the tags but im not sure, Self-Hatred, They all have wings, Violence, Virgil commits arson, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: The figure flew higher above the smouldering building, glossy ebony wings beating to keep them away from the smoke. Smirking, the person began to fly away, the moment they saw the other people nearing.It wouldn't do good to get caught now...((that's part of the actual story))





	Some are born to endless night.

**Author's Note:**

> So! First off this is a one shot and I found it while I was scrolling through my phone and I'd obviously written ages ago and forgotten about it but then I thought, nah let's publish this shitty little fic. So here we are.  
> I have no idea why I wrote this, I think it's one of the many fanfictions I write while I am sleep deprived, pretty much high on coffee and extremely anxious and probably with My Chemical Romance playing too loud in my headphones.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway.  
> I hope you enjoy this! I have no clue what the fuck this is! I hope you do!  
> -  
> DarkLacrymosa

The figure flew higher above the smouldering building, glossy ebony wings beating to keep them away from the smoke. Smirking, the person began to fly away, the moment they saw the other people nearing. 

 

It wouldn't do good to get caught now. 

 

***********************

Roman spun around in the air, his crimson wings, tipped with gold, beating as he tried to see any survivors in the burnt out wreckage of a fucking hospital. Of all the places to burn, Anxiety, Roman's sworn mortal enemy, chose to burn a hospital. With people inside. 

 

Screams of terror had risen as the fire had initially spread, although they'd turned to screams of agonising pain. Anxiety, the city's current villain had been last seen above the hospital but Roman could not find him. 

 

“ _Roman_! Roman, help me!” Roman turned round and saw Logan or Logic, as he had become known. Roman was called Creativity by his “fans”. 

 

Logan was struggling to pull a crying woman from the embers of the roof. He was strong but he couldn't hold the weight of two for too long and her hand was slipping from his. Speeding over, Roman, the stronger one, dragged her back from the fire and between the two of them, they got her safely down - although not without her having being severely wounded - blood was running from burns and cuts across both of her legs and one on her neck. 

“Logic! Creativity! You saved her!” a girl ran up to them tears in her eyes. “ I thought that fire that Anxiety made was going to kill her! Kate? KATY!” she jumped backwards, seeing the burns. “Oh-” 

“She will be fine now - we got her out before the smoke got too thick.” Logan smiled reassuringly at her as he and Roman walked away. 

 

Maybe Kate would be okay. 

 

But hundreds wouldn't, all because of that sadistic bastard, Anxiety. 

 

***************************

Virgil landed, struggling to bring in breath as he realised what he'd done. 

“oh, god.” he whispered. 

_I'm a fucking monster._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck -_

“Excuse me, sir. Please leave this area - the smoke is too thick for people to go near.” a man spoke above him. 

Virgil had already vanished his wings - and he wore a mask when he was Anxiety, so no-one would recognise him. But he still panicked a tiny bit - okay, a lot - when he looked up and saw Logan. Or, Logic. 

Ah, damn. 

“Uh, y-yes… I - I'll leave now..” Logan nodded curtly at his response and stalked off. Watching him go calmed Virgil slightly, but he knew if he'd had his wings, he'd be dead. _You_ _deserve to die, you fucking murderer._

_Worthless._

_Nothing._

_If you died, no-one would care._

_They'd celebrate your death._

_They'd be happy._

_You don't have anyone who loves, or even likes you._

_Nobody could want to go near you._

_Unlovable affliction._  

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” he cried, desperately covering his ears, even though the voice was inside his head and couldn't be ignored. 

 

Oh well. It wasn't as if he deserved peace of mind. Virgil needed to suffer, to atone for all he had done. 

 


End file.
